


Wishes Undone

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [204]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Emma knows something is off with the life she's been living. Like this is all some sort of dream. And when the pirate and knight show up, demanding an audience, she feels like that piece of her heart she's been missing finally had been restored.





	

In the thirty years of Princess Emma's life, she had no reason to feel as if she was missing anything, but there in the back of her mind, there was always a nagging sensation that something was just _off_ with the life she had.

She couldn't in good conscience say she didn't have a good life, because she did and she thought of that every day. Her parents, King David and Queen Snow were beloved by all for their compassion and kindness. It was their tale of how far they would go for each other, for her, and for their kingdom that struck the people of Misthaven. They had fought long and hard against the wicked Evil Queen and corrupt King George to save both of their families’ kingdoms. They had been exiled and forced to flee to save their lives. They had been forced to live in the woods and constantly run from soldiers and other dangerous threats to their lives.

When they had finally secured their home all those years ago, Regina presented a new threat; to send them all to a land without magic, so that she could get her happy ending. And against their better judgement, they had gone to Rumplestilskin, the Dark One who to this day was safely secured in the darkest parts of their dungeons. And when the beast had said that their only hope was to thwart the Queen's chances of casting the curse. That they couldn't survive unless they did. And he told of a knight and a pirate who would come years from that day and save them all from the Evil Queen.

Of course, her parents were distraught. They didn't have years to wait around for two mysterious heroes, even if the latter sounded to be anything but a hero. Not when the Dark Curse was threatening to come sweep them all away at any moment.

And so they laid a trap for Regina; they had caught her before, and time and time again they had given her a second chance to turn around and be good. But time and time and time again she had proven to them that she wasn't capable of change. That she was anything but good. And it had broken her mother's heart to know that for once she couldn't save everyone. She needed to be a ruler, and but her kingdom first. She needed to be a mother and put her child first. So when they caught the Queen that time, they didn't release her. They trapped her in a dungeon with a cuff that prevented her from using magic. And the Dark Queen who was so used to relying on her magic was left powerless.

And from that day, the Kingdom lived in a time of peace and prosperity.

Suffice to say, Emma had a good life. She was loved from the second she was born and her parents made sure she knew it every single day.

But it didn't stop her from wanting something more. From wanting to go on adventures and to seek out those who needed help. She wanted to go on grand quests and to faraway lands. She wanted to see more than what she had.

She had gone on diplomatic missions of course, to Arendalle and Agrabah and half the other kingdoms they had alliances with, but even those left very little to explore.

So when a young knight who looked nervous and a pirate with a grin on his face showed up in court claiming to need to talk to them of something of the utmost importance. And when she saw them, she couldn't explain why it felt as if parts of her heart had been returned.

Her parents looked to be as affected as she had, and immediately arranged to pull the group into a meeting with Red and her parent’s other trusted advisors.

And when the two told them of another life, one where Regina’s curse was not vanquished, one where Emma was named the Saviour, and sent off to a faraway life. One where Emma returned on her 28th birthday at the urging of her son, the young knight, and the town from the curse.

The pirate, on the other hand, did not fill in his relationship with her, or with any of them. He helped fill in the blanks of this so-called other life without a single mention of who he was.

But it didn’t stop her from sneaking glances at him, trying to figure out just who he was to her, to them all. Because there as something about him that she couldn’t place. He was familiar, like a lingering sense of deja-vu, and she couldn’t help but feel like in all her years, in all her memories, he was missing.

He smiled up at her when he caught her gazing, and she felt her heart flutter. Sure, she had her suitors over the years, but none had come close to making her feel the way he did when he glanced at her.

And so when the meeting took a temporary break, she couldn’t help but pull him to the side.

“Your highness?” he asked her, raising a brow.

“I know you,” she said softly, “In this other life, I know you, don’t I? Who are you to me, Killian Jones?”

She reached up and touched his face, as if it would help her in any way, brushing it gently with her fingers. He closed his eyes at her touch.

 _“There’s not a day that will go by that I won’t think of you_ ,” she heard a voice echoing in her head.

And suddenly, there it was, a rush of memories hitting her all at once like a brick.

She knew just who Killian Jones was, and once again he had come to her.

“You found me,” she said softly, and before he could say anything, she threw her arms around him and kissed him softly.

“Did you ever doubt I would?” he grinned wrapping his arms around her.

She was going to retort back, but the room began to fill with white smoke, sweeping them all away.

And when the smoke cleared, they were back in Storybrooke, her parents and all the other occupants returned to the proper ages, and a pirate in her arms.

“We’re back,” her mother noted smiling, “You broke the curse; you both did.”

“I don’t know if I could go as far as call it a curse,” Regina said looking around the room, “An illusion, or dream world, maybe, but not a curse.”

“We’re back now,” David said, clapping Henry on the back, and Emma pulled away from her boyfriend just enough to pull her son into a tight hug.

“Mom,” Henry complained, but wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Killian grinned at them both, as he hugged Henry alongside with her. And when Snow and David joined, they pulled Regina in, against her protests, and Emma found herself surrounded by the people she loved.

While the Evil Queen might not have been defeated just yet, they had won the battle. And just for today, that was enough.


End file.
